The Internet and World Wide Web have become a ubiquitous source for the distribution of digital content. Digital content may include text, graphics, audio, video, movies, computer software such as video games, etc. It is important for users to be able to determine the nature of content they may desire to download. For example, when a user decides to download content, it is often difficult for the user to know whether the content is suitable based on the user's individual preferences and sensitivities. Thus, it is desirable to provide content reviews that users can review before downloading and purchasing digital content.
A number of known systems allow users to submit content reviews and peruse them before downloading and purchasing content. There are several significant limitations with conventional system. First, it may be difficult for users to gain a significant level of trust for content reviews because they do not know the nature of the users submitting the reviews nor may there be a peer review process to insure integrity of the reviews.
A second related limitation is that known systems do not allow users to submit and search for content reviews using a fine level of granularity that is specific to a particular group and/or community standard to which users may identify. That is, typically all content reviews submitted by all users are displayed in one aggregate pool without regard for the individual differences in preference and viewpoints between different types of users. This significantly diminishes the value of content reviews because users do not know whether users submitting the user reviews share their preferences and sensitivities.
For example, some content such as video games may include a high level of violence which may be unsuitable for certain users such as children. In general, different users will have varying sensitivities or tolerances to particular attributes of content. In another example, the fidelity or quality of the content may be very important to particular users. Quality or fidelity may comprise such aspects as bit rate, resolution, etc. However, different users may differ on what comprises a high fidelity or quality content depending on the sensitivity and idiosyncrasies of those particular users.
Thus, a need exists for a content review system that provides for an evolving classification of content, provides for a high level of trust in content reviews and allows users to peruse reviews with a finer granularity that accounts for community standards of the users submitting the reviews.